


The Sacred Texts

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Several Concurrent Apocalypses: Aftermath [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weather Warden - Rachel Caine
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A certain book needs to be kept somewhere safe.





	The Sacred Texts

~ The Sacred Texts ~

The bell above the bookshop's door jangled.

"I thought I locked that," Aziraphale muttered to himself, before calling out to the person who'd entered the shop, "We're closed!"

"I know," an unfamiliar voice called back.

An awkward silence stretched on until Aziraphale came out from the back room to the shop proper, to see what the intruder wanted.

The first thing he noticed was the stranger's fashion choices, with which he was decidedly unimpressed. Jeans, a plain t-shirt, and hiking boots which looked very lived-in, topped off with an olive-drab military style coat. The second thing he noticed was the book in the man's arms, one that did not belong to this shop - nor, from the aura of power he was picking up off of it, the mortal plane, actually.

The third thing he noticed, now that he thought to check, was that the shop door was indeed still locked.

* * *

"I'm not here to buy anything," David said. "I was actually hoping you could hold onto something for me. It's a book that should never be read by anyone, and you absolutely can't sell it." With an appreciative glance around the shop, he added, "Impressive collection, by the way."

"I'm... sorry? Who are you?" the angel asked, nonplussed. "And how did you get in here when the door was closed?"

"David, one of the New Djinn. I didn't come in through the door. I came through the aetheric. I just rang the bell to get your attention. It seemed more polite than yelling."

"David... as in...  _that_  David?" Aziraphale asked, with some expressive hand gestures (which nonetheless failed to accurately convey anything).

"The same."

After allowing a few moments for that to sink in, David repeated his inquiry about leaving the book under the angel's protection.

"Oh, of course," Aziraphale said, smiling somewhat nervously as the heavy leatherbound tome was passed into his possession. "Happy to help."

But he was saying it to empty air, since the moment the book had left his hand, David had blinked out of existence.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> A quick FAQ:
> 
> Do I remember whether the book was destroyed in canon or not? No, I do not. Is the canon answer to that relevant to this crossover? Also no! Because the 'reset' would have brought it back if it was destroyed.
> 
> Is it heavily implied (if not directly stated) in Weather Warden that the Djinn David *is* the biblical David? Yes.
> 
> Did I name this fic after a Star Wars meme? Absolutely.


End file.
